nickelodeon_rugratsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lou Pickles
Louis Kalhern "Grandpa Lou" Pickles (born November 8, 1915) is the father of Drew and Stu Pickles, and the paternal grandfather of Tommy, Dil, and Angelica. He is a caring grandfather, and loves to spend time with his grandkids and their friends. He is voiced by the late David Doyle (1990-1997) and the late Joe Alaskey (1997-2008). Description Grandpa Lou Pickles, Tommy, Dil and Angelica's paternal grandfather, a charismatic, loving and caring grandfather but is also a kind of cantankerous old geezer at the same time. He lives with his new wife Lulu at a retirement home, but often acts as a convenient baby-sitter for the babies when Stu and Didi are busy. Grandpa is indulgent with the kids. As such, he is almost more of a "Rugrat" than an adult -- functioning as a bridge between the world of kids and the world of the grown-ups. As much as the Rugrats love the old guy, they are never above taking advantage of one of Grandpa's long naps or mesmerizing television marathons to sneak away on an adventure. - Rugrats Description from Klasky Csupo Grandpa Lou Pickles is still alive and kicking! Not only that, but he drives the school bus that gets Tommy and his pals to school every day. His hearing may not be what it used to, and he may be a bit slower and more wrinkled, but Grandpa Lou still remains active and energetic for a senior as old as he is. Too bad we haven't seen his wife Lulu yet in the All Grown Up series, but the last we heard (from Lou himself) was that she was traveling around the world! - All Grown Up! Description from Klasky Csupo Summary Being the elder patriarch of the Pickles family, and young at heart, he likes to be adventurous. Occasionally, he flirts with women. He is commonly thought of as having a wild imagination from the many exaggerated stories he tells of his earlier years. In these stories, the number 15 is prevalent in various ways. Whenever Lou appears, his usual routine is to fall asleep in the middle of telling the kids a story. He loves his grandchildren deeply, and always enjoys spending time with Tommy and the others. He shares a rivalry with his cousin, Miriam, but besides his rivalry with Miriam, he's had several other rivals. His bowling rival was Billy "Strike" Maxwell (seen in King Ten Pin), however, Lou later regains his honor by beating him after it's revealed that Maxwell was cheating the entire time. He also has a recurring rival with Conan McNulty, with Conan often lying to him and cheating. When his wife Trixie has to go out of town, Lou takes care of his sons, and while he loves them, he has a great frustration with their constant bickering. Over the years, Lou has had many jobs, including a soldier in the war, a cook, a repairman for small appliances, and a detective. Lou is also a bit of a schemer such as when he pretended to be ill to shirk out of doing some gardening in Grandpa's Bad Bug. He has quite a talent for playing the trumpet, as he was given a solo for the war veterans concert in Grandpa's Teeth. One of the things he loves to do is fishing and mostly watching TV, he's almost always seen watching a show involving fishing. While Lou enjoys doing new things, he can be very stubborn with trying some new things. He frequently compares the modern day world to the way it was in his day, often bragging on that the way something is done is nothing compared to how he did it when he was younger. He is, however, often thought to be making these stories up. Looks Lou Pickles has peach skin and a pair of white eyes with black pupils. He has gray hair and is often shown wearing a purple shirt and a green vest, green pants, and brown shoes. He looked just like his son, Drew Pickles, when he was younger, but as he got older, he now looks more like his other son, Stuart Pickles. In All Grown Up, he wears a green jacket over a blue vest and white shirt, a blue bow tie, light yellow pants, and brown shoes. In Seasons 2-5, The color of his jacket is changed to red. Appearances Lou Pickles has appeared in many episodes of Rugrats and All Grown Up!. His first appearance in Rugrats was Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing, while his last appearance was in the All Grown Up! final episode Golden Boy. Trivia *Lou often talks about his brother, Sparky Pickles. *In Aunt Miriam, Lou states that he is actually 76 years old, meaning he could have been born in 1916. Lou's real age is unknown, since he stated in the episode Chuckie Gets Skunked, that he recalled a childhood memory with his brother Sparky back in 1906, meaning he was alive before 1916. *In the pilot episode, Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing, Lou is called "Stu Pickles Sr." in the credits. *In Aunt Miriam, Miriam remembers that she and Lou had two friends named Bill and Jill when they were kids. In Potty-Training Spike, Phil and Lil mention having an aunt and uncle named Bill (uncle) and Jill (aunt). *In Touchdown Tommy, Lou stated that he played football at Minnesota State University. *He is the only character who's original cast member died during the show's 14 year period, as David Doyle died in 1997. *In Wrestling Grandpa, Lou was a former wrestler known as "Pretzel Maker" Pickles. *His catchphrase is "In my day..." followed by some fact about his youth. *He claims he had to walk 15 miles everywhere when he was younger. *He drives a green 1970s wood-paneled station wagon that resembles a 1971-1974 Ford Country Squire. In [http://rugrats.wikia.com/wiki/Submarine Submarine], he claims to have owned it since Stu was 15 years old and more than likely bought it new. Stu was born in late 1958, which would make the station wagon a 1973 or 1974 model. Lou's car has a vanity license plate that says "OLDTIMR," which means "Old Timer." In another episode, the license plate says "IM OLD." *Lou was a Private First Class during World War II and probably fought in the Pacific against the Japanese. **It is said by Didi that he was present at the Battle of Pearl Harbor, but apparently slept though the whole thing, though he defensively added that he sounded the alarm as soon as he could. *In Baseball he mentions that he played minor league baseball. *A running gag in the show is Grandpa Lou's liking for the number 15. Because almost every time he refers to some fact of his life, he usually use number 15 in some way. *It's possible that he exaggerates some of his stories or makes them up as he usually always has new stories to tell. *He is of Scottish descent. * Lou makes a cameo appearance in the The Loud House episode, "Linc or Swim", where he is seen in the first community pool, alongside Iroh from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ms. Bitters from Invader Zim, Miss Fowl from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and Phil Shortman from Hey Arnold!. * It is revealed in "Bad Blood" that Lou is from Cleveland, Ohio. * It is revealed in "Bad Blood" that Lou was stationed at Area 51 when he was in the military. He claims to know about extraterrestrial life. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Christians Category:Males Category:Rugrats Characters Category:Rugrats Category:Adults Category:Grownups Category:All Grown Up Category:All Grown Up Charaters